Week 23: What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse
Week 23: What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse Red Eye 8/2 - 8/20 AS 1020 - 1038 When we left off... Upon exiting the mines, Nars convinced the Glitterdiggers to sell you an extra heart, bringing the total up to 4. You all turned to your own devices while Eorlund Gray-Mane'''enchanted a Glaive, Hand-Wraps, Javelins, and Boots from your Dragon Parts and Daedra Hearts. Nars helped a bit, but when he and Selgaard found the brothel it was all Tasty Cakes and Tacos until the day your ship left. Clyde spent a contemplative time at the Temple of Pelor, learning more about the solar gods present in this world and talking with the Temple Priestess. Ulfar and Quintus looked for "work," which led to their timely discovery of the UnderCouncil, an unofficial "shadow government" run by the Lesser Houses of Frostholm. Quintus was too uncomfortable with harlotry, and excused himself early, but Ulfar used the discovery as an opportunity to make a dent in the declining Cairnwritht tobacco interests by ratting out their secrets to AEGIS. Word also reached you about the '''Phandalin Jr. Adventurers' Guild -- and they were in Frostholm! The Guild had been invited by AEGIS, which raised some eyebrows, but they were very happy to see Nars, and had news about his sister's journey north, to study art at the University of Demetheim. Your interactions became a little bittersweet when the kids caught on to how quickly Nars was advancing as an adventurer without them, but they had BIG PLANS to journey into the Deep Woods on an errand for Conyberry when they got back home. Practice makes perfect, right? You also caught word that Halia Thornton was in Frostholm, and went to find her at the wUnderbar. As a Copperfinder, Ulfar had no problems fitting in. Plus, he made a ton of money playing cards while the rest of you debated entering the traditional dwarven establishment. In the end, only Nars wandered in, but the Dwarven Stout made him incredibly ill. Selgaard, Quintus and Clyde wandered off after a while, but the dynamic duo of Ulfar and Nars managed to find Halia and talk a little about what brought her to town. She was as evasive as ever, but you noted (or notably failed to note) the completely unremarkable Dwarf in the Buckskin Jacket with whom she was meeting. After making exaclty 0 progress on the Halia front, but exceptional progress on the weapons front, Quintus booked you all passage back to Blackaxe. And just in time, too! Even with the Speed of the Elk, you still arrived in Phandalin only 4 days before the full moon. A trip to Old Owl Well later, and you had reconnected with Madame Eve and the Vistani. Nars used his Hunt Orc Speed to spend one last night hanging out with his Mom. As the full moon crested, Madame Eva prepared a mixture of wine and blood. The mists circled in, cutting you off from the world around you, and in the blink of an eye you all vanished entirely from the world that saved you from the Storm. Chad, for real bro. I know they found Barovia, went into the Mad Woman's townhouse, got the doll / missing girl quest, met the Burgomeister, did the escort quest for the body, drank some wine -- heard about Wizard's of Wine, which is one of my sections... then went to the Church, where the rector's son was a vampire hanging out in the basement. I just don't know the very-specifics, and I am lacking in braincells to fact-check the PDF over every line. Around Town... The night is dark and full of terrors.